Periferia Elata
by Ono-sugg
Summary: Blanco como el marfil, y puro como la nieve en lo más alto de la cordillera. Aquel mantillón de hilo tejido, añejo y muy usado, que alguna vez lo resguardó a él cuando bebé; ahora contenía un capullo de lo más santo y bendito.


**Periferia Elata**

Blanco como el marfil, y puro como la nieve en lo más alto de la cordillera. Aquel mantillón de hilo tejido, añejo y muy usado, que alguna vez lo resguardó a él cuando bebé; ahora contenía un capullo de lo más santo y bendito.

En ese momento tenía sus cinco sentidos encendidos y en total alerta, captado cada cosa de su entorno. Podía sentir con su nariz miles de aromas y fragancias, esencias cotidianas que no percibimos por el solo hecho de estar acostumbrados. Por primera vez la tela tenía su perfume y las paredes, la piel de la gente, el vidrio de la ventana, la madera de la puerta, todo, cada cosa tenía su perfume, y él podía sentirlos. Hasta llegaba a olfatear algunos rastros de aquella loción que la enfermera, que hacer rato se retiró, estaba usando.

Y sus ojos, podían captar los colores, más radiantes que nunca. El verde de la plaza, fuera del cuarto, era indescriptible; lleno de ánimo y vida. El color caramelo, de aquellos ojos brillantes, era una pintura hecha con los tonos más llamativos, entre la tierra y el barro, el chocolate, la arena. También aquellos labios pulposos tenían un toque entre el rojizo y el rosa, un juego de colores lealmente irresistibles.

Así también sus oídos captaban hasta el más pequeño insecto golpear por fuera del vidrio para entrar al cuarto, y como su cuerpo sentía cada movimiento del aire. Pero su boca, a diferencia, no estaba liberada de tensiones, estaba alerta por su puesto, pero hecha un amargo atado de nervios. Y aunque estaba reseca y aquella acides ansiosa le quemaba la lengua, sentirse así le era muy cómodo. Mordiéndose el labio, y altamente acalorado se acercó un poco más hasta la cama donde su esposa se encontraba.

Ella le sonreía mimosa, llena de cariño, y rogándole a su vez que las distancias fueran cortas. Lo necesitaba, para entonces más que nunca. Quería sus brazos rodeándola como normalmente lo hacía; pero esta vez era imposible. Una muralla entre los dos, era su centro de atención. Aquel capullo envuelto en un mantillón, añejo y muy usado, color marfil, de hilo liviano y tejido, que cargaba la mujer, era su eje invaluable de la vida.

Se acercó con un paso más, inseguro y temeroso. Miró a los ojos de su amada y luego bajo la vista para espiar entre tanto abrigo aquella criaturita que dormía placida sobre los brazos de su Tenten. Y ella para mejorar la visión, con su brazo libre, descubrió apenas un poco al niño.

Su hijo tenía apenas unos minutos de edad, y aun así era un milagro de belleza y armonía. Con una respiración apenas y suavecita, que provenía de una nariz diminuta y respingada. Aquellos pequeños parpados escondían, tras el sueño, la herencia de su padre. Y aquella boquita entre cerrada, la herencia de su madre. Todo en aquel diminuto ser era perfecto.

Los labios de Neji tiritaron nerviosos, tratando de formar una mueca natural, intento de sonrisa. Existía una sensación poco precisa, sin definición alguna, que provocaba aquel bebé en él. Un nudo en el estomago y una emoción interna, ligeramente indescriptible; amarga y dolorosa, pero que a su vez lo hacía sentirse muy bien. Estaba orgulloso, celoso, lleno de furor y cariños; y aunque estaba intentando disimular su conmoción, la cara le brillaba de forma distinta.

Ella por su parte estaba encantada, admiraba contenta las facciones de su marido. Una sola vez tuvo la oportunidad de ver aquella expresión en él; fue hace aproximadamente como tres año, en su primera noche de placer y naturaleza. Podía sentirse satisfecha por ser la única en el mundo que lograba hacer que el rostro de el genio Hyuga brillara. Porque así era, las mejillas de él tenían un ligero tono gracioso, y aquella boca finita trataba de formar una sonrisa abierta, como aquellos ojos grises mostraban revolución y deleite.

En cuanto él volvió la mirada a su fiel compañera, sintió la necesidad de besarle la frente, de agradecerle con el alma todo lo que le había entregado. Aquella joven le hacía ver cada mañana que valía la pena seguir vivo. Antes, aferrado a su destino, su vida era una rutina que no le otorgaba duda alguna; pero ahora, con aquella muchacha a su lado, todos los días despertaba agradecido por continuar en el mundo, y todas las noches apoyaba la cabeza en la almohada preguntándose que sorpresas le traería la siguiente mañana. Y ahora no había una razón para existir, habían dos razones para no estar muerto.

Ella rió suave, sintiendo un calorcito inquieto sobre su frente. Lo estaba llevando por malos hábitos, lo había vuelto más cariñoso, y no sentía ni la menor culpa de esto, porque en verdad ella era quien más lo disfrutaba.

Con la palma de su mano, grande y fría, acarició la mejilla de su esposa. Luego, con la misma mano, rozó el dorso de sus dedos en la frente del pequeño. Fue bajando despacito, concentrado en un cariño sincero. Hasta que llegó a la manita de pequeño, la cual tomó despacito, sintiendo la suavidad de aquella pielcita. Como todos los bebés de ese mismo tiempo, sus reflejos son incontrolados y habiendo captado aquella mano fría tocar la suya, tomó inmediatamente el dedo meñique de su padre.

El tacto de su hijo le provocó un escalofrío, que le revolvió el estomago y le exaltó el corazón. Era como aquella que sintió por primera vez al rozar los labios de Tenten junto a los suyos; pero no era lo mismo, ambas ocasiones eran diferentes. Cuando besó a su mujer, sintió un calor intenso; ahora el fuego tenía la misma llama, pero con la diferencia de aquel toque empalagoso que solo le da un hijo a su padre.

-¿Quieres cargarlo un poco?- preguntó ella viéndolo tiernamente a los ojos.

Sus oídos captaron rápidamente aquella oración, pero su cerebro aun no procesaba una respuesta. Si quería. Deseaba tener a su hijo entre sus abrazos, abrazarlo, apretarlo, y asimilar cada cosa de él; pero tenía miedo, temía lastimarlo. Lo veía tan indefenso, tan débil y pequeño, que sus brazos llegaran a ser torpes y lo hirieran. Que dilema, tomarlo o dejarlo.

Ella se acomodó un poco y se lo entregó suavemente. No estaba esperando que él le contestara, era obvio lo que por su mente pasó, lo conocía muy bien. También que no respetó la indecisión, y le dio el gusto, porque en el fondo Neji si quería sostener al niño entre sus manos. Suavemente lo cedió, y él sentía que sus brazos tiritaban histéricos. Era tan liviano, tan pequeño. Solo podía mantener su mente ocupada en que no cayera, en ser lo suficientemente fuerte para sostenerlo. El niño tenía un peso sutil, pero el molestia que caía sobre sus hombros si algo le pasaba a su hijo era una carga insoportable, que le quebrantaba hasta los huesos. Y ella no hacía más que reír de ver la expresión de su rostro lleno de pánico.

De pronto entró un medico al cuarto y le sonrió con tranquilidad. Dejó unos papeles en una mesita y se acercó para mirar al bebé entre medio de ambos padres. Rió casi burlonamente al ver la cara de Neji y luego bajó la vista para encontrarse con la madre sentada en la cama.

-Tenten vamos a darle de comer inmediatamente.-Ordenó el doctor.

Ella sin más que decir accedió con la cabeza y estiró los brazos para recibir el niño. Lo acomodó protectoramente y descubriéndose el pecho, alimentó al pequeño retoño entre sus brazos. Mientras el niño con desesperación nutria su ansiedad, su egocentrismo y su fuerza.

Neji los observaba desde su lugar. Su amada y correspondida mujer de daba a su primogénito el elixir de la vida, aquella sustancia pura y sagrada que necesitan todos para poder sobre vivir sus primeros días. Y su bebé absorbía de su madre fuerza, espiritu y vida; la combinación perfecta de energía.

Aquella cosa tan chiquita, indefensa y vivaz, que mamaba de la joven morocha, era un trozo de pasión; uno que él y su Tenten construyeron con sus acciones y que criaran con su ejemplo. Pero mientras tanto, solo luchaba por mantenerse vivo, por comer de pecho, por respiras suavecito, por sentir aquel calor amoroso que emanaba su mamá, y aquella suavidad que tenía su fuente de alimento.

El médico que dos veces asedió con la cabeza, había afirmado ya varias veces que era un niño sano. Que crecería sin dificultar alguna, y que realmente era un bebé muy bello. Pero ¿quién se atrevía a decir lo contrario? Aquel niño era hijo, ni más ni menos, que del Neji Hyuga, el modelo perfecto de belleza y masculinidad.

-¿Y como lo llamaran?- preguntó atrevidamente.

Ambos padres se sorprendieron por la pregunta, e intercambiaron miradas. Había discutido ya varias veces por el nombre del niño, y casi podríamos decir que fue el primer planteo que tuvieron al enterarse que ella estaba embarazada; sin embargo nunca llegaron a un acuerdo. Él quería nombrarlo con el nombre de su difunto padre; mas a ella le sonaba horroroso ponerle el nombre de un muerto a un recién vivo. Y el debate de un nombre se hacía eterno, y nunca pudieron de llegar a un acuerdo, él no da su brazo a torcer. Pero tampoco se esperaba que en esos segundos Tenten tuviera la solución perfecta para conseguir paz.

-Sobre saliente, ser excelente, sueño, ensueño, anhelo…-pronunció mirando con ternura al niño, para luego levantar la mirada y decir bien claro- Himoru. Se llamará Himoru-

El medicó se sorprendió, aquel nombre era muy bonito, la definición perfecta para lo que sería aquel nene.

-¿Te gusta Neji?- preguntó sintiéndose culpable de no haberlo conversado mejor con él.

Él, que se mantuvo en silencio, solo pronunciaba mentalmente aquel nombre. Cada letra, cada silaba, cada símbolo y significado de aquella palabra, se amoldaba perfectamente a lo que su primogénito era. Entonces, sí, era un nombre magnifico para aquella criaturita. Y sin hacerla esperar mucho, le contesto con la verdad:

-Me encanta ese nombre-

Con aquellas palabras había saca una bella sonrisa en su amada Tenten, una de las muestras de alegría más hermosa. Porque su amaba mujer tenía la sonrisa mas valiosa del mundo. Era sincera y cariñosa, con aquel toque y gustito a fresas que le daban sus rosados labios, sobre su piel morena.

-Me alegra que así sea… respeta todas las normas.- dijo casi bromeando aquel hecho.

El medicó salió antes de escuchar las ultimas palabras, y él sonrió orgulloso. La joven mostraba picardía con aquellos ojos redondos. Entonces, ya estando más solos y en privado, se acercó a ella audaz. Quería besarla, beber de sus labios una energía poderosa y rejuvenecedora. Quería extirparle aquella sonrisa media burlona. Sentía la ansiedad de tomar la poca fuerza que le quedaba y aprovechar de que estaba débil, porque así se veía hermosa.

Y bruto, como lo es cualquier hombre desesperado, se acercó a ella y le tomó el rostro, para robarle el beso, más exquisito que había sentido en su vida. Porque como antes se dicho, todo y cada uno de sus sentidos estaban vorazmente encendidos; y su boca degustaba, para entonces, mejor que nunca cada sabor. Es beso era diferente a los demás, porque era puro como la nieve en lo más alto de la cordillera, añejo y usado porque había abusado muchas veces de aquellos labios, pero lo más importante es que era puro y bendito.


End file.
